thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Vild Vild Vest
'''Vild Vild Vest '''is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Nazi Barkeep Klaus - Craig Cackowski *Nazi Piano Player Heinrich - Mark Gagliardi *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Billy the Kid - Jason Ritter *Frau Grausamkeit - Jeremy Carter *Otto - Andy Daly Plot Abby radios Amelia to tell her the nazis are in 19th century America. Amelia heads to the Old West and meets up with her contact, AVC agent Billy the Kid. Billy says they're on a stealth op, so she needs to dress the part, and gives Amelia a dress to wear. Amelia objects, but wears the dress when she loses a coin toss. Billy attempts to get Amelia to leave her gun behind, but she refuses. They ride on Billy's horse together into town. Amelia and Billy enter the saloon, which is run by a nazi pretending to be an old west barkeep. Billy orders a sarsaparilla with two straws, much to Amelia's annoyance. The barkeep says they are in Blitzkrieg, Texas, and asks if they're there to enjoy the nearby Hot Springs. Amelia and Billy go to sit near the piano to talk, but the piano player is also a nazi. The sheriff then arrives, who is also a nazi, and her translator, Otto. Amelia says that Frau Grausamkeit will recognize her and attempts to hide, but argues with Billy about how to hide, refusing to kiss him to hide her face. Frau Grausamkeit recognizes Billy the Kid, and asks if he wants to be escorted out of town dead or alive. Billy draws and shoots in response, killing Heinrich and Klaus, as well as fatally injuring the translator. The Frau uses her whip to disarm Billy. The Frau begins to speak English, and confesses that she learned how to speak English a long time ago, but pretended to not understand, as she enjoyed having Otto by her side. Otto and the Frau say goodbye, and Amelia shoots the whip out of the Frau's hand. The Frau explains that they will use this town to gather power in America, and within 3 generations their political power will cause America to lose World War 2. Otto dies, which causes Amelia to think of a plan. Amelia says if the Frau gives her the coordinates of the time gate they used to come to the wild west, she and Otto will have never come here and he will live to unnecessarily translate another day. The Frau quickly gives Amelia the coordinates. Billy wonders if he'll forget he ever met Amelia, and kisses her so she'll remember him. Billy leaves to take a bath in the hot springs as Amelia flies away. Amelia reports in to Abby, and as says she's needed on another mission right away, to the year 1492 as German U-Boats are trying to sink the Nina, Pinta and Santa Maria. Notes * The Nazi barkeep says he don't want no trouble in his place, which is a reference to Barkeep Mordecai Benmont Jiminy's catchphrase in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. (As Jiminy is Space Jewish, it's unlikely the two are closely related.) * Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. * This episode was originally performed at Largo on February 5, 2011 as "How the West was Saved." In that performance, the following roles were played by different actors than ended up in the recorded version:Largo at the Coronet, Feb 5thPod #71 ** Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser ** Billy the Kid - Jason Ritter ** Klaus - Craig Cackowski ** Heinrich - Mark Gagliardi ** Otto Drangt - James Urbaniak ** Frau Grausamkeit - Tom Lenk Continuity *This is the 71st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - The Piano has Been Thinking . *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Goatbusters. *The previous episode in Amelia Earhart cannon is Vive Le Reich? (TAH #44). *The next episode is Fab Chanukkah a part of The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 (TAH #98). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on February 4, 2012 and released on May 14, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:February 2012 segments